degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Medicine
Bad Medicine is the tenth episode of Season 8 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Summary Riley is the star on the football field, but steroid abuse and a deep secret have him lashing out. Danny and Derek both have it bad for Leia. How will all of this affect their friendship? Main Plot Riley turns to steroids to make him stronger and tries to become straight. He is into Anya and when he mentions hooking up with her, Sav is angry. When Riley talks about his steroid use, Peter is concerned for Riley's well being, but Riley doesn't care. Meanwhile, he reconnects with an old camp friend, Nathan. He is surprised to see Nathan at the ravine, and when Nathan calls his name he flees the scene and heads to the school. A little while later, Riley goes on a date with Anya. They are visited by Mia and Peter as Anya and Mia excuse themselves. Peter confronts Riley about his sexuality and if the steroids are supposed to make him straight. They all leave soon. Riley and Anya go out again for a picnic and share an awkward kiss. Immediately after their date, Riley finally meets Nathan at the ravine. They flirt, then Nathan kisses Riley's neck and grabs towards his belt and crotch, suggesting they will hook up. The next day, Anya reveals she still has feelings for Sav and says she just wants to be friends with Riley. During their football warm up, Riley and Sav get into a fight when Sav sees Riley texting Nathan and assumes it's Anya. Peter and Riley reconcile and Riley swears never to take steroids again. Sub Plot Danny is good friends with Leia and of course best friends with Derek, but when he sets the two up on a date, he finds himself wishing he hadn't. Trivia= *This episode is named after "Bad Medicine" by Bon Jovi. *This marks the first appearance of Nathan. *Nathan and Riley hook up in this episode. |-| Gallery= 11111111111111.jpg 111111111112.jpg 1111111111113.jpg 1111111111111111111114.jpg 111111111111111111115.jpg 111111111111111111111116.jpg 1111111111111111111111117.jpg Nathanandriley.jpg Rileynathan.jpg 8978ijk.jpg Y897ui.jpg 878ijk.jpg 9789ik.jpg 9798jk.jpg 88uijk.jpg 878io.jpg 8789ijkk.jpg 98ik.jpg 54654.JPG 4645rt.JPG Vg6.JPG 6545.JPG 665yt.JPG 5664.JPG 456hf.JPG 6545t.JPG F56.JPG 8uioio.png 7iuiio.png 89yiouuuio.png Yiuyyuiyui.png 89uiouggg.png 5yrrrt.png Uiuijj.png 897uiouououi.png |-| Promos= *The N Promo *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Natty Zavitz as Bruce Supporting Cast *Jordan Gavaris as Nathan *Kevin Jubinville as The Shep *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona |-| Quotes= *Peter: "So steroids makes you buff and straight?" |-| Featured Music= *''"Put Your Hands Up"'' by Skeewiff *''"I've Got A Voice"'' by Cadence Grace *''"Montreal Love Song"'' by We Are The Take |-| Links= *Watch Bad Medicine on YouTube *Watch Bad Medicine on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes